Gin
Gin is the second command and the elf prince of the chat. He is also the owner of "Kanra's Playhouse". He doesn't usually show up on the weekends, but when ever he does show up on the weekdays, he keeps the chat alive and from everyone from dying! And he's also the one who draws all the art for the wiki. Characteristics Appearance Gin has red hair and red eyes. His outfit always changes in his art work so it's kinda hard to tell what his normal outfit is. His icon is 甘, which stands for Ka. Personality It always depends what happens. He's usually happy and excited (and a bit perverted) but he is also like Hatsune and can get serious when it comes down to it. He cares about everyone in the regulars in the chat room and he also likes to tease others. And although he can get really depressed sometimes, he always gets better. Background and History We really don't know anything again. But we do know a few things. Gin's older brother, Ryuta, was a asshole and affected him in some way. He had something happen to him at a hospital. He has a bad relationship with his father. But we don't know much. He had Hatsune made the Dragons. Once Hatsune disappeared, he took over. And once Hiromishima and Sakura came back, he forgave them and let the back into the chat. But when Hatsune told him she was never coming back, he got depressed and said he wouldn't come back. But Akari convinced him to come back. Now he's happy and comes in except on weekdays (Japanese time). He used to come everyday, but he has a life after all. So he needs time off online. I suppose that all that matters is that he's here to stay. Relationships Yasu Gin and Yasu are... I suppose his best friend since Middle School or something. You know, like a stereotypical anime friendship. And even though sometimes is seems Yasu hates Gin, they still get along pretty well. Sam Gin and Sam are married. In real life. So yeah, gay relationship (Don't be a dick about it). They got married on January 2nd, but New Years Eve in america. Now they both live together. Sakura Sakura is Gin's partner in crime. They both are torture when it comes to teasing and they seem to both like annoying the crap out of Yasu. They share too much in common so whenever they both are talking, they keep the chat alive. And also, Sakura likes to play with Gin a bit and make him draw art for her. Hatsune Gin and Hatsune are best friend online. They both started the Dragons. Sadly the day Hatsune came to visit after her disappearance, Gin was absent from the chat. And he also had Hatsune's email. So they seems to still talk... I hope. Alec I'll be honest, Gin hate's Alec. For no reason also. Well, I suppose they are in a love triangle with Shima so that's also something. But I never said things would be simple either. But now, Gin and Alec are great friends. Akari Gin and Akari are friends. They both talk to each other when they need someone and they support each other. Although he thought she hated everyone for a while, that's all in the past. Hiromishima Hiromishima is Gin's virtual boyfriend. Since Shima doesn't exist (Read Akari's and Shima'sGinto see that), he thinks it's fine. Well.... I suppose it is. Trivia * Gin's real name is Ginyoru * He is very, very, openly gay * He can't grasp hair colors sometimes * He has a thing for cute things (I suppose you probably could say shotas) bondage * Yasu and Gin used to date. I couldn't care less about saying it here. * He's probably the most perverted in the chat * He is the best artist in the chat and we all bug him to draw shit Category:Original Five